Zero Requiem
by NekoRyu-chan
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED R2 TURN 25! Lelouch's POV of Zero Requiem.


**A day after I watched Turn 25, I had the strongest urge to write a fic based on Lelouch's POV of the whole Zero Requiem scene. And I got the urge to do it in Math, for some reason. If it seems odd at a few parts, it's because I was crying and typing at the same time. I had to watched the scene were Suzaku stabbed Lelouch so many times to get all the details. And I give my credit to whoever put up the subtitles on the video, since that's where I took the dialouge from. Other than that, read on.**

**And I do NOT own Code Geass.**

* * *

Zero Requiem

I mocked my surprise, as the man dressed up as Zero ran up to me, drawing out a long sword. A sword, that I knew, would soon pierce through me, ending my life. I let the mock surprise dissolve away, and let my body relax, allowing a soft smirk to settle upon my lips.

For I knew that the man in the Zero uniform was none other than my best friend--my Knight of Zero--Kururugi Suzaku. We had already gone over what was to happen at this exact moment. With all emotions cast aside. He knew that he had to end my life, in order for the world to become peaceful again. After all, everyone's hatred was set upon me. Once I was erased, so would that hatred.

This...is Zero Requiem.

Everything first appeared to be in slow motion. I could see everyone's reactions to the event that was currently taking place. Many were of shock, while those that were being held prisoner were those of horror. All the screams and gasps soon droned out, as I focused on Suzaku and the blade slowly coming towards me.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the blade finally hit its target.

The pain only lasted for a moment, as I felt the cold blade pierce through me cleanly. Though the mere sensation of something being stabbed through me, caused me to let out a surprised, and slightly strangled gasp. Soon, I felt my own life's blood begin to pour out of the wound, soaking my Emperor's ropes and dying them a crimson red.

This was it.

I collapsed onto Suzaku, who didn't move an inch. The sensation of the blade inside of me soon disappear, and I began to feel myself become numb. I could no longer hear the sounds of the crowd any longer. Instead, my hearing was focused on Suzaku's muffled breathing from behind the mask.

The same mask that through the entire world into chaos.

Though he didn't show it outwardly, I somehow knew that tears were streaming down Suzaku's face. His entire body was stiff, though he appeared to be relaxed. Though he knew what had to be done, I could feel him almost regretting his choice. That he realized that the person he just killed wasn't just the tyrant Emperor of Britannia. The person he just pierced through also happened to be his best friend.

"Le...Lelouch..." I heard his strained voice through the mask of Zero. For a minute, I could've swore his grip on the sword was shaking, however I couldn't tell. I was slowly losing all sensation in my limbs. This was Death...

"This is also a punishment for you..." I breathed out, trying to keep my voice steady. It was now becoming hard to breath, much less than hard to talk. However, I willed myself not to give into the demands of Death. Not just yet, at least...

I rested my head on his shoulder, as I felt myself getting weaker and weaker. I was losing blood fast. Suzaku had pierced me through with the expertise that one would expect out of a former Knight. I silently congratulated him in my heart. Using more of my slowly waning willpower, I spoke again, feeling my voice begin to trail off.

"You will be the defender of justice and wear a mask forever." I continued, keeping a small smile on my lips. It was then that I realized I was unconsciously grabbing near the wound. I faintly felt my own warm blood on my hand and fingertips. I was a little surprised that my blood was still warm. With a little bit of effort, I took my bloodied hand and raised it up. Though it was a slow process, I managed to complete that one task.

"You will no longer be able to live as Kururugi Suzaku..." I whispered, finally losing the ability to keep my voice up and strong. However, I knew Suzaku was listening to every last word. I cupped my hand around the side of the helmet, knowing that if it wasn't there, then my bloodied hand would've been cupping his cheek.

"You will sacrifice all of your own happiness for the world...eternally..." I continued, knowing that would be the last few words to leave my mouth. The last few words the Suzaku will ever hear from me.

I felt a shift in his body, as he prepared to speak again. Though it had been awhile since the blade had pierced through my chest, I knew that the tears were still there. In his eyes, making his emerald hues glisten. He was still the same, sensitive Suzaku I knew as a child.

"I accept...that Geass..." I heard him say. Though his voice sounded strong through the tears, I knew that a part of him was upset. That a part of him was devastated by the act he just committed. As I felt my hand fall limply from his face, I couldn't help but smile at his choice of words. For a brief moment, it reminded me of when we were discussing the Zero Requiem.

_"Hey, Suzaku. Don't you think wishes are the same as Geass?"_

He was accepting my wish. He was accepting that Geass.

A new sensation crept over my slowly-numbing body, as Suzaku swiftly pulled the blade out of my chest. No longer having something to support me, I took only a few shaky steps forward, before I completely lost the feeling in my legs and fell to my knees. Almost instantly after that, I pitched forward and slid down, tumbling only once, before coming to a rest near Nunnally.

By then, I believe I had lost all sensation in my limbs. Though I wasn't entirely dead yet, I could feel it creeping closer and closer. Every breath was slowing down, as I felt my heart slowly coming to a stop. The pain from before was long gone, and even the sensation of blood pouring out of me had disappeared.

"Oni-sama..."

It was faint, but I heard Nunnally's soft voice. I didn't even try to react. Death's embrace was becoming too welcoming too quickly. I suddenly felt her gentle hand being placed on top of mine, and a small gasp escaped her lips.

I could only imagine what was going on through her mind.

"It can't be..." Again, her soft voice barely reached me. A part of me wanted death to come quickly, so I wouldn't have to hear nor see (though my sight was fading fast) her cry. I had done so much to her, caused her so much pain. The least I could do, was leave this world without having to see my dear sister in even more pain.

"Oni-sama...you were...all along..."

After a moment, I faintly felt my hand being squeezed tighter, as her second hand joined in. I could almost feel her emotions, just like I had felt Suzaku's when he stabbed me. But I knew that, within a few moments, I would feel nothing.

That was the great thing about Death, wasn't it?

"Oni-sama, I love you!"

Those words suddenly brought more willpower to me, allowing me to weakly lift up my head. I tried focusing my gaze on her, but everything was slowly fading out. Using the last bit of my power, I brought myself to speak.

"Yes...I...destroy...worlds..."

My voice was barely more than a whisper, but I knew that Nunnally could hear me.

"...Create worlds..."

No sooner than the words left my mouth, the willpower left me, and I closed my eyes, allowing myself to succumb to the darkness.

I could no longer feel pain. I could no longer feel the emotions of the people around me and close to me. I could no longer see how the world was going to change, after my death. I could no longer hear Nunnally's sweet, gentle voice. I could no longer see the friends that surround and supported me for the majority of my life. I could no longer see how my best friend was going to change after this sudden event. I could no longer...do anything.

Except accept Death...and complete the Zero Requiem.

It is done.


End file.
